Lu Bu
Personality Lu Bu was obstinate and self-opinionated. Lu Bu’s behavior is similar to that of a child who is unable to admit their loss, a sore loser. But since Liu Mang appeared, Lu Bu has changed bit by bit. Lu Bu started to smile, and started to care his men, he even started to laugh. Lu Bu is neither a good person nor a bad person. He is just a genuine vile person. Whoever is good to him, he too will be good to that person. Lu Bu is very direct. Although he is known as a hero, he is also a vile person. One of the main characteristics of a vile person is their vindictiveness. Lu Bu is a family man. Liu Mang rubbed off him, changing his sneering attitude and almost everything about him. Appearance He is a towering man. He was first seen with his hair pulled back in a golden headdress, donning a flowery-patterned battle robe, encased in body armor decorated with images of the ni and wearing a precious belt adorned with the image of a lion coming out. As a young boy, Lu Bu was very handsome, and he had very excellent eyebrows and delicate features on his face. Lu Bu’s neck is covered in countless bite scars, he received from wolves in his childhood. History Lu Bu, was born in Jiuyuan county of Wuyuan commandery out in the frontier. That region was a place of great scarcity and populated by exiled people. When Lu Bu was six, invaders from beyond the Great Wall are plundering his village, that year was the beginning of the big chaos before Yellow Turban Rebellion began. In his family, there was no grain left. Their only grain was “drafted” to give food to the government soldiers guarding the border. His father was strong and had a stalwart appearance. He participated with the government troops, fighting the invaders who wanted to rob their house, he dedicated his life to the Han Dynasty, which only gave him in return disability and an impoverished family. In the battlefield, when he was outnumbered, it did not make this him even wrinkle his brow. But, because of hunger, this strong man bent down his back to hold his family from hunger. When his mother, Lu Yi, died Lu Bu’s father feed him the meat from her corpse so he would not meet the same fate. His father later too died from starvation. In order to survive, Lu Bu, entered the prairie alone to find prey. He was instead surrounded by a pack of ten wolves. Lu Bu, was unarmed and defenseless. Foreign cavalry passed by him when he was surrounded by the wolves. They told him as long as he begged them and became their slave, they would save him. Lu Bu, did not beg for assistance. He was hungry, very hungry, he knew that even if these wolves hadn't found him, he would have died from his hunger on the prairie. Thus, he went insane, and charged into the pack of wolves. For every bite they gave him, he returned them a bite. Wolves target the crucial locations of others: the neck, arm, and head. He learned from them, wherever they bit him, he would bite them back at the same location. Finally, he survived via their blood and flesh. Lu Bu not only had a Mighty Tiger as his title but also an Alpha Wolf. This title was not given to him by others. It was only known to one person, which is Ding Yuan. Before Lu Bu met Ding Yuan, Lu Bu was the leader of a pack of huge wolves. He was like a feral beast because of famine year after year. Famine that took his father and mother’s lives. So, he can only approach the wolves in order to survive and he had become the Alpha Wolf with many wolves following him. So, invaders when hearing Lu Bu’s name, they are very panic stricken and screamed the “White Wolf God” had come. When he grew up, he joined the great Han army, serving Ding Yuan, in Ding Jianyang's forces. Winter was when foreigners come and plunder them. In the Battle of Jiuyuan, the Han army of a hundred and twenty three strong was trapped by thirty thousand Wuwan in the middle of wilderness. Thirty thousand Wuwan heavy cavalry. In that battle, his weapon broke apart, one after another, he changed his weapons. In that battle, his war horse died, one after another, he changed his horse. His armor was dyed red by the blood, unable to wash off. Of a hundred and twenty three men, only three survived. He killed a hundred and twenty three men. They defeated the Wuwan cavalry of thirty thousand, killing seven thousand. Lu Bu also thought that he was certainly going to die. Who would’ve imagined that because he went berserk and killed so many, the Wuwan grew afraid of him and issued an order to flee. Only then did Lu Bu managed to survive. Ding Yuan, Lu Bu’s adopted father, was a regional governor and a minor warlord at the beginning. As one of his sons, Lu Bu was given the position of Chief Secretary, an administration position. Lu Bu was a warrior possessing great martial prowess, but was given a civilian post for years. This was even after Ding Yuan was promoted for his assistance in the Luoyang, Lu Bu never received any promotion. Waiting to kill Ding Yuan until Dong Zhou brought him over was already pretty good. He executed Ding Yuan because he was publicly known to be his son, but was treated like a slave. He sat there and worked as a registrar, wasting seven years of his life. Dong Zhuo bestowed upon him both his Red Hare and wealth. Lu Bu’s lover was taken by Dong Zhou, and being a man, he couldn't help but kill Dong Zhou. After escaping Luoyang, the Lu Bu army faced countless life and death situations. Lu Bu, unlike big eared Liu, never once abandoned his wives and children. During the Latter Han Dynasty, very few were patriotic or loyal. Lu Bu was the exception. After Dong Zhou’s death, Lu Bu took control of Luoyang. It stood to reason that Lu Bu would behave like Dong Zhou, doing whatever he wanted in Chang’an. Surprisingly, he didn't. He was completely respectful to the little emperor. Even when he was forced to leave Chang’an, he never threatened him to leave with him. Afterward, he attacked Yan Province and occupied Puyang before finally running away to Xu Province. This caused the Liu Bei to flee. At the beginning of the Battle of Xiapi, Chen Gong had planned for the setup of a garrison outside Xiapi to take the shape of a horn with the city. If he had listened, Xiapi could not possibly be flooded by the Cao army. Lu Bu did not listen. Xiapi was flooded, but it was not like they had never fought against enemies on all sides. However, Lu Bu was suspicious of them, thinking that they are secretly planning to surrender to Cao Cao just because the Cao army shot a letter demanding for surrender into the city. Story Liu Mang rescued Lu Bu from Song Xian and Wei Xu, who betrayed him, by pretending to be a company commander in the Cao Cao Army. He convinced the two to open the east gate welcoming the Cao Army. When they left, he untied Lu Bu, and convinced him he was the illegitimate brother of the emperor. On the way down the White Gate Tower, Lu Bu slaughtered no less than a hundred people and gathered around him three hundred soldiers. Under his command, they were like an unstoppable spear. Wei Xu tested Liu Mang by inquiring about which of Xiahou Dun’s eyes was injured. Liu Mang was correct and he was convinced of his identity. Enroute, Liu Mang also killed a couple people. Lu Bu headed toward the inner city to save his family. It was learned, that Song Xian and Wei Xu had succeeded in opening the gate. He ordered this remaining soldiers to protect Liu Mang, and proceeded alone to save his family. Cheng Yu and the other soldiers wanted to follow him, but he forbade it. Lu Bu went toward the Province Governor's Mansion in the inner city. However, even if he was the God of War, trying to save his wives and daughter alone was near impossible. Luckily for him, Gao Shun and Zhang Liao brought with them the eight hundred strong Formation Breaker toward the inner city. They knew that once that Xiapi was lost when the White Gate Tower got broken through. After discussing, they gave up on West Gate and rushed directly toward the inner city and rescued Lu Bu’s family and met up with Lu Bu enroute. He saved Liu Mang from Xiahou De by sending an arrow through his hand. Then, with the Formation Breaker, the enemy was repelled. Zhang Liao took Xiahou De prisoner. As he was going to execute him, Liu Mang intervened as they could use him for their escape. They took Xiahou’s banner, and had their soldiers don the Cao Army’s white gowns. Then, striped Xiahou De of his armor, putting it on Cheng Yu. They made their move at night. Instead of using the west gate to break out of the city, they chose the east gate to get revenge on Wei Xu, Hou Cheng, Song Xia, and Cao Cao. Under the guise of Xiahou De they requested to entry into Cao's camp. As Cao Cao went to meet up with them, he received report a that Xiahou De was held captive by the Lu Bu Army. Xiahou Yuan lost it and roared out, allowing Lu Bu and Liu Mang to hear it. If it wasn’t for Xiahou Yuan’s ‘help’ then boss Cao, having received the news at the perfect moment, could give praise on the outside while secretly covering the location with archers. If that was the case, then they could only get ganged up and killed by Cao’s men. Lu Bu then made his assault. Xiahou Yuan came to Cao Cao's rescue, but wasn’t able to stand up to Lu Bu. Thanks to his armor he was able to survive, and the fact that if Lu Bu killed him he wouldn’t be able to get to Cao Cao, so he was swept to the side. However, the heavily injured Xiahou Yuan refused to give up. Cao Cao then ordered Hou Cheng to help him. Although Hou Cheng’s appearance surged the rage within Lu Bu, he still did not forget his original intention of killing Xiahou Yuan to have Cao Cao experience the pain of heartbreak. Lu Bu knocked Xiahou Yuan unconscious. Before Lu Bu could kill either, the four armies of Song Xian, Wei Xu, Yu Jin, and Xiahou Dun arrived. Lu Bu abandoned Hou Cheng and Xiahou Yuan and walked down the city walls. Later, the four armies of Song Xian, Wei Xu, Yu Jin, and Xiahou Dun arrived. Liu Mang seeing them, put down his sword, held his fist up and shouted toward the sky “Generals Song Xian and Wei Xu, now is the best time to revolt!” Yu Jin saw the enemy's tactic to drive a wedge between allies, so he composed himself. However, Cao Cao was already skeptical of others. And now, the level of skepticism increased by one. Adding on to that Xiahou Yuan’s injury and his own previous speculation, Cao Cao immediately “Realized.” He immediately thrust his Sword of Heaven in into Hou Cheng’s chest. He then ordered the whole army to annihilate Wei Xu, Song Xian, and the Lu Bu army remnants. Song Xian found Liu Mang in this chaos. He was only wearing an ordinary soldier’s armor. But, Lu Lingqi intervened, wearing the Golden Aries Armor, saving Liu Mang’s life. After giving Lu Bu their reasons for their betrayal, Lu Bu apologized and told him the Bing Province Army would always be there home. After holding his fist to Lu Bu, Song Xian rode away. Xiapi’s East Gate was burst open. Leading in the front was Zhang Liao’s troops of less than a thousand men. Following Zhang Liao’s troops was Lu Bu and Liu Mang, they led a couple hundred troops protecting a couple horse carriages and Lu Bu’s family. Finally, following behind and still on the other side of the East Gate was the Formation Breaker. They once numbered eight hundred but there was only seven hundred left. The majority of them were also wounded. Their task was to protect the frontal and middle army’s escape. Wei Xu and Song Xian arrived and told Gao Shun to leave, and tell Lu Bu although the Bing Province army was their home, but they were too ashamed to return. They chose to die in his place, Wei Xu and Song Xian’s troops surrounded the gate. With less than three thousand soldiers combined, these two men managed to stop Cao Cao’s hundred thousand strong army from exiting Xiapi for a whole ten hours. After hearing from Gao Shun that Song Xian and Wei Xu sacrificed themselves, Lu Bu ordered, all three armies to mourn the passing of Generals Wei Xu, Song Xian, and Hou Cheng. They marched toward Langye. In Langye was Zang Ba. The plan Chen Gong gave Lu Bu was to incorporate the thieves Mount Tai of Zang Ba into his troops. Although this was somewhat disregarding camaraderie, Lu Bu was without other choices. He could only repay Zang Ba when he made a comeback. The problem they encountered was that it requires three days’ worth of travel to reach Langye, and their food supply was running low. Zhang Liao’s soldiers numbered a thousand, the Formation Breaker numbered seven hundred, your soldiers numbered two hundred, and adding on the children and women, they had two thousand and a hundred some people needing food for three days. The village of Zhouzhuang with a population of three hundred, was nearby, and their only option was to pillage the village.To save Zhouzhuang Liu Mang offered to gather supplies. Lu Bu gave him a chance. He had two days to find food, if he couldn’t Lu Bu would have to kill him as a punishment. Two days was the maximum they can go with the amount of food they had. Liu Mang told him he could do it in one. A golden ray shined down on Liu Mang. Soon, Liu Mang disappeared. Lu Bu and Cheng Gong regarded it as something of gods and immortals. Added to the fact that he is surnamed Liu, they thought that he was sent to earth by the Emperor Liu in Heaven to correct things for the declining Han Dynasty. They called him the Man from Heaven or the Heavenly Man. When Liu Mang returned he ended up Lu Lingqi’s tent, where he saw her naked. Later, Liu Mang told Lu Bu, “The Great Han Dynasty’s days are already numbered. The world shall belong to Lu. The Great Emperor have sent me down the earthly realm precisely to help Boss Lu accomplish this great cause!” He then led them to the provisions he had brought, the armor and trident. Lu Bu was greatly impressed by the quality of the provisions, and his bringing them back in a timely manner, not to mention a weapon and armor “bestowed by the Great Emperor.” He then used the excuse of proper recompense and the fact he saw Lu Lingqi naked to marry them, tying Liu Mang to his war chariot. Much to both Liu Mang and Lu Lingqi’s dismay. They then received a report that enemy troops numbering 15,000, led by Chen Deng, were encroaching on them. Chen Deng began by trying to get Lu Bu to surrender, but Lu Bu turned the tables and informed him of the death of his father, Chen Gui, at the hands of Cao Cao. Chen Deng wanted to ask Cao Cao about the matter, but couldn’t allow the threat Lu Bu to get away, and requested he stay. Refusing they decided to meet on the battlefield. Chen Deng brought with him a total of five generals, they all died after rushing Lu Bu. However, in just this little amount of delay, Chen Deng managed to run back into his army. He then ordered his whole army to attack. Chen Deng despite being a scholar was proficient in military affairs. He sent his pikemen to the front, shielded blade soldiers to protect the flanks, and two thousand archer shoot from the middle of the army. Zhang Liao’s dismounted Bing Province Heavy Cavalry retreated due to the volley, when Gao Shun Formation Breaker stood their ground. Lu Bu had previously asked Liu Mang to wear the Aries Gold Cloth and stay with the Formation Breaker. Unbeknownst to him this was to make him bait to attract Chen Deng’s attention, thinking he was Lu Bu. Chen Deng then sent out his eight thousand pikemen, to face the 800 strong Formation Breaker. They opened formation and swallowed a total of two thousand soldiers. Chen Deng then had his right flank shielded blade troops engage the enemy. The whole Formation started moving. Like a top, the rotate around. Each rotation faster than the last and with each rotation came foul wind and bloody rain. Ever since Chen Deng’s shielded blade soldiers appeared, the Formation Breaker began to suffer casualties. With every clash there would be soldiers of Formation Breaker vomiting blood. This was caused from the impact injuring the internal organs. Whenever someone left the formation, someone else will replace him, maintaining the rotation of the formation. With pikemen on the inside and shielded blade soldiers on the outside, the Formation Breaker was about to reach their limits. One by one, the soldiers of the Formation Breaker fall. One by one, the fallen soldiers were replaced by new soldiers only to fall again. Soon, over two hundred men was lost within the formation. Chen Deng then ordered the left flank shielded blade soldiers to join the fray. From Chen Deng’s flanks appeared a group of troops, led by Lu Bu and Zhang Liao. Their goal was for Chen Deng to believe that victory was within his grasp, for him to continue sending out troops. First it was the right flank shielded blade soldiers. Then it was the left flank shielded blade soldiers. Now, both of his flanks were unprotected. All he had left was the archers in the middle of the army. Although they numbered two thousand, they could not stand up to Lu Bu and the Bing Province Soldiers. Everywhere Lu Bu’s army went, everyone was killed, not a single survivor. Some archers, having been scared witless, decided to desert and flee. Chen Deng’s killing of deserters not only did not made the soldiers stand up to Lu Bu, it instead evoked their rebellious hearts. After calming them down, Lu Bu arrived he was captured, and his army immediately surrendered. Lu Bu’s two thousand strong army was left in a wretched state. All that was left was some thousand three hundred troops, the majority of them wounded. Fortunately, after capturing Chen Deng, the Chen army surrendered, allowing them to recuperate. There was still over five thousand pikemen, over four thousand shielded blade soldiers and a thousand or so archers. The Formation Breaker stood against fifteen thousand enemies. Casualties numbered over five hundred. However, for the opponents, their casualties numbered five thousand. Chen Gong then advised that Chen Deng be set free, Lu Bu agreed. He not only release him, but returned three thousand soldiers, including his two generals. Those three thousand soldiers were all people who have families in Guangling. Should Lu Bu forcibly take them away, they would certainly not be willing to fight for him. Thus, he decided to just throw them back to Chen Deng. Lu Be told Chen Deng to go confirm Cao Cao’s true nature, and that he could come back, swearing loyalty to him. From losing Xiapi, Lu Bu understood a truth. He understood that to fight for hegemony in this world, one requires talent. He currently only had Chen Gong, if Chen Deng joined his ranks, he would be like a tiger that had grown wings. When they arrived in Kaiyang, the city was deserted, the whole city was intact without a single sign of battle. However, the city’s banner and its troops were all gone. Kaiyang was completely without any defense or fortifications. Effortlessly, the Lu Bu army entered the city. Once entered, they immediately closed the gates. Lu Bu found out that Zang Ba thought he was a goner in Xiapi, so for Lu Bu to not be able to stand up against Cao Cao, how could he, Zang Ba, possibly be able take on Cao Cao? Thus Zang Ba dismissed his troops and was set to flee to the countryside to and become a wealthy man there. Lu Bu understood and forgave him, they then received a report that the Ferocious Cavalry had surrounded the city. Having dismissed the troops, naturally he distributed the provisions. Currently in the city there remained less than five thousand stones worth of provisions. The amount of weapons and armors was also lacking. At most, it’s only enough for a battalion. As for war horses, Xu Province belonged to the central region where there wasn’t a lot of horses to begin with, there was less than a hundred. An army numbering ten thousand would eat over a hundred stones worth of provisions in a single day. Five thousand stones, it would only be enough for a bit over a month. Seeing that Boss Lu no longer had a future, Liu Mang was ready to escape, however he could not leave behind Lil Stone, whom had promised to help. At the command HQ, it was decided that night they would break though with all their forces, suffering high casualties, and enter the woods, and once they entered Mount Tai they could escape. However, they received a report that Xiahou Yuan’s troops numbering a couple thousand arrived. However, they were not led by Xiahou Yuan due to the injuries he received from Lu Bu. In the end, Cao Cao mustered an army of one hundred thousand, to finally do away with Lu Bu. Cao Cao, greeted Lu Bu from outside the city. He then introduced himself to Liu Mang, whose stratagem almost cost him his life in Xiapi. Liu Mang claimed to be the younger brother of Emperor Xian. Cao Cao tried to get him to join his camp under the guise of pacifying the world, and returning it to the Han people. Cao Cao also tried to marry him to his daughter. Liu Mang refused his offers, as he immediately saw through his lies, and was engaged to Lu Lingqi. Adding insult to injury, Liu Mang insulted Cao Cao to the point of invoking his murderous wrath, and he ordered his whole army to lay siege to the city. From Cao Cao’s single command, the whole Cao army, like ants, began to rush toward the city walls. North, south, west and east, all four gates were besieged by 20,000 Cao troops. Waves after waves of Cao troops had dyed the walls red with blood. Lu Bu was at the front gate. As for the other three gates, there’s Gao Shun, Zhang Liao and Zang Ba. Their presence managed to keep the morale in place. At the end of the day the casualties would number more than two thousand. Lu Bu wanted Chen Gong to breakthrough with Lu Lingqi, Liu Mang, Gao Shun, Zhang Liao, Zang Ba riding the hundred war horses left in the city. While he would delay the Cao Army for a day or two. Witnessing such a selfless act, Liu Mang who had planned to escape had a change of heart. Liu Mang had Lu Bu give him two thousand gold, and borrow five thousand gold from Zang Ba. He would use the gold to purchase five thousand warhorses, from his time. He told Lu Bu to resist for three days. On the third day of the siege, the hundred thousand strong Cao army had lost nearly twenty five thousand in the siege. The ten thousand Lu Bu army, although defending the city with the help of the walls, was left with less than four thousand. Amongst these four thousand were those that were seriously wounded. All of the Formation Breaker and the Bing Province Soldiers had joined the fray. Even Lu Bu himself had joined the fray. They had fought back wave after wave of enemy soldiers. Xu Huang climbed up to the city walls and was seen by Lu Bu. Had it not been for Cao Cao dispatching Xu Chu and his own personal guards, then Xu Huang would have been unable to leave the city walls. He had a duel with Xu Huang, Li Dian, and Xu Chu. In the battle, Lu Bu was injured, and blood flowed from his wrist. This was due to him being overly tired and weary. Even with Xu Chu, Li Dian and over a hundred guards that have survived through hundreds of battles with Xu Chu, they still suffered immense casualties. Over half the guards have been killed. Li Dian have been gravely wounded. Xu Chu and Xu Huang was about to fall too. Only then did they manage to push Lu Bu this far. After all, the amount of Lu Bu soldiers on the city wall was too few. The Cao troops had already ascended the city wall now. Additionally, Cao Cao wasn’t reassured by Xu Chu and others, so he decided to dismount the Ferocious Cavalry and sent them up the walls as reinforcements. The Lu Bu soldiers were submerged by the ever growing Cao reinforcements and forced into a single corner. Xu Huang’s axe came crashing down. Even though Lu Bu had armor to defend, to be attacked by an axe in such a close range would have taken his life for certain. Right at this moment, an arrow, fired by Chen Gong, came piercing through like a ray of light. The arrow directly landed on Xu Huang’s giant axe, impacting it enough to deviate it a bit. This tiny bit of deviation saved Lu Bu’s life. Sparks came flying as the deviated axe came down on the Poiseidon Scale. Then the remaining Lu Bu army came to his rescue, and once again occupied a part of the city wall. Seeing the ever increasing amount of Lu Bu soldiers on the city walls, Cao Cao recalled the troops. At the end of the day’s battle, Lu Bu was informed that Gao Shun, Zhang Liao, and Zang Ba lost their respective walls. Blaming himself for their current predicament, Zang Ba tried to commit suicide as recompense, but was prevented by Lu Bu. Lu Bu, then offered to write them all a letter, so Cao Cao would spare their lives, but they flat-out refused. That night, Liu Mang returned with 5000 warhorses, 5000 armors including spears and great shields. The next morning the gate to the city was opened, and Lu Bu exited alone. He urged Cao Cao to send out his Ferocious Cavalry, Cao Cao complied. Immediately, all the gates of Kaiyang opened. One by one, horses came running out from within the city as if there was no end. Mounted atop the horses were ferocious soldiers donned in heavy armor, holding long spears. Two horses per man, five thousand horses, total of three thousand cavalries. Lu Bu threw a spear that pierced not only through Cao Chun, but also his horse, pinning them both to the ground. Needless to say Cao Chun was dead. Guo Jia used their spearmen as bait, the archers stopped shooting in a volley and turned to shooting straight at them, targeting the warhorses. In no time, Lu Bu had lost no less than a hundred horses. Under Lu Bu’s leadership, the Bing Province Wolf Cavalry arrived at a distance of about a hundred and fifty steps from the archers, they turned around and immediately prepared for a long distance attack against the two flanks. All the soldiers of the Bing Province Wolf Cavalry took out their bows and set themselves ready to shoot their arrows. Lu Bu had already taken into consideration of the wind’s movement when he prepared for his long distance attack. He noted that his cavalry was located at the origination location of the wind whereas the Cao army was located at the ending location of the wind. All of Bing Province Wolf Cavalry soldiers are expert mounted archers and with the advantage of wind, every arrow landed at Cao army main camp. The first to suffer big casualties was the Cao archers who were hiding behind the main army. As they are the biggest threat to the Bing Province Wolf Cavalry, so Lu Bu’s very first step is to wipe them out. Immediately the Archery Unit suffered major causalities. The hundred thousand strong Cao army suffered three thousand casualties. The rest were also mostly injured. Once again they charge the Cao Army. During the slaughter, Lu Bu saw Li Dian. Although Li Dian is heavily injured during siege of Kaiyang, the spearmen unit was his squadron. Therefore, even though he was heavily wounded, he would still lead his soldiers. Li Dian was in imminent danger. His infantry soldiers could not withstand the force of Lu Bu’s cavalry. If not for his person guards who persistently protected him. Li Dian, would had most likely died in the chaos. Li Dian dropped his weapon to the ground and plead a final request. He would commit suicide, if Lu Bu would allow his eight remaining personal guards to live. Lu Bu agreed, and Li Dian committed suicide. His men choice to follow him to the afterworld. With the battle of Kaiyang over, the war in Xu Province came to an end. The Cao army which consisted of 100,000 soldiers, adding Liu Bei’s forces of 20,000 soldiers would sum up to a total of 120,000. With the lead of Military Counselor Guo Jia and the brave generals such as, Cao Ren, the Xiahou brothers, Yu Jin, Li Dian, Xu Huang and Xu Chu, they had conquered Xu Province, but Lu Bu broke through their siege and escaped. After the war, Cao Cao was distressed for losing more than 50,000 out of his 120,000 soldiers. The saddest part was to lose his precious Ferocious Cavalry. Before the battle his elite cavalry consisted of 3000 elite soldiers. After the battle they were left with less than 300 wounded soldiers. Training a single soldier of Ferocious Cavalry was equal to training 10 normal soldiers, which means losing all 3000 riders of Ferocious Cavalry were equal to losing 30,000 infantries. That counted only for the rider’s training without considering the loss of horses and equipment. The battle also cost Lu Bu dearly. Originally he had 70,000 defenders. With the Formation Breaker and Bing Province Wolf Cavalry, he had a force of a total of 75,000 people. At the end, only around 2,500 soldiers survived. He had lost not only Xu Province, but also 4 generals: Song Xian, Wei Xu, Hou Cheng and Cao Xing. He was left with only Zhang Liao, Gao Shun and Zang Ba. Among the 5000 warhorses that Liu Mang brought to Kaiyang, only less than 4500 had survived. Most of the horses died under Guo Jia’s volley fire. Abilities Lu Bu also already entered refining strength. But due to his prowess higher than others, he is in his own class which is pinnacle of super generals. Lu Bu is a mighty tiger. It is said that Lu Bu's arms strength can hold up one of Nine Cauldron's tripod by himself. Lu Bu is able to wield the lance, spear, sword, and great sword, but that is only able to wield. The one that he truly masters is the halberd. With other weapons he can break through enemy lines, can kill enemies, but they can only display his strength around 70%. Once he encounter Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, or Xu Chu, these valiant generals, he can only maintain their rhythm, but cannot break their rhythm and finally killing them. With the Poseidon halberd, even if Zhang Fei, Guan Yu or Xu Chu he could win. Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Xu Chu is not a pinnacle of super generals but their strength is around 90 points, and Lu Bu is confident that he is able to kill them one-on-one, able to defeat them one-on-two, and able to keep up the pace with them if one-on-three. Using a ji-halberd will require a certain skill in wushu as ji-halberd's characteristic is to be used by people with overwhelming power. The most famous person with overwhelming power currently only is Lu Bu who wielded the Sky Piercer, later changed to the Poseidon Halberd. Only Lu Bu can be said to wield the halberd “properly.” Lu Bu is also a master archer. He is capable of hitting the target with an arrow from a distance of over a hundred and fifty steps, Lu Bu’s archery has certainly reached the pinnacle. Lu Bu also has met two-edged sword master such as Royal Tutor Wang Yue which Lu Bu also confessed that he is at draw when fighting using two-edged swords with him. And again there is Liu Bei, who use dual two-edged sword, male and female swords, his skill also cannot be just overlooked. Skills *Star Shattering Moon Slicing Slash *Azure Ocean of the Dragon *Mad Rush of the Bone Blossom Equipment The Armor of the Ocean Emperor, given to Lu Bu by Liu Mang. The armor weighs twenty five jin and with whole body protection. Works of modern technology, manufactured with aluminum alloy, extremely lightweight. Although it cannot block bullets or bombs, it can easily block swords, blades, staff, and clubs. A crown like helmet, covered densely with scales, a golden shine that makes it appear to be sacred, and a large cloak that makes the armor ascend to an even higher level. Scaled armor coupled with the triangular construction of the interior, this is as the pinnacle of armors in the era of closed ranged weapons. Sky Piercer, a long Ji that gives off a cold glow. The two crescents on top of the Ji sparkle. On the side is a red rippling tassel. The Ji itself was also engraved with the characters, “Bing Province Lu.” It was stolen by Song Xian and thrown outside of Xiapi. Relationships * Diao Chan: Lu Bu loves Diao Chan deeply. He would even discard everything for her. * Lu Lingqi: The beloved and only daughter of Lu Bu. She is married off to Liu Mang. Familial Generals *Liu Mang: Lu Bu has started to take on the role of the father-in-law more and more. Whenever Liu Mang met with him, he would lecture him on everything from how to command soldiers to how to act with one’s family and then to everything else. It was as if Lu Bu was trying to teach Liu Mang everything that he know. The reason why Lu Bu regards and admires him as his child is not just because he saved his life, his family, and become his daughter’s husband, but because he is very stubborn like him. *Zang Ba: Lu Bu is very admiring of Zang Ba. From his heroism in battle, his rebellious nature which is the same as Lu Bu’s, and most importantly, he is a great leader and a senior general in his army. Enemies * *Zhang Fei: The reason why Lu Bu’s reputation is so bad was half Zhang Fei’s fault. The phrase “slave of three surnames” had deprived him for years. Category:Generals Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Beast Men Category:Lu Bu Army Category:Hyper Class Generals